It is well known that wind power turbines can generate power that can be delivered via interconnection to existing grid systems or can be used to power individual homes, businesses, and utilities. Most, if not all, wind power systems that are used to gather large amounts (in the megawatt range) of power are large-structure wind turbines, many of which are at least one-hundred feet high. In the past, smaller wind powered turbines have also been placed high up from the ground, usually at least fifteen feet high. Additionally, most smaller wind power turbine systems are utilized to power a single home, business, or components of that home or business.
Currently, large wind installations (e.g., one-hundred feet or greater) dot the landscape of the planet. These turbines are often positioned in remote fields, out to sea, or on private property away from public infrastructure. Smaller wind turbine installations (e.g., five to thirty feet) and other energy gathering devices are typically utilized in three deployments. The first deployment features clusters of small to mid-sized turbines set up in remote windy areas such as the desert environment near Palm Desert, Calif. The second deployment features isolated powering of small homes and businesses, such as those in remote arctic or other extremely cold climates where heating and cooling infrastructure do not exist, or are augmented at the micro-use level for a single home or business. The third deployment features isolated powering of entities for government utilities, such as the isolated powering of single light stands at the Hanauma Bay National Park public parking lot in Oahu, Hawaii.
Conventional models can address power plant or isolated-use situations for the generation and distribution of wind power. Large turbines generate megawatt volumes of power to be utilized locally or interconnected back to a grid system. Smaller wind generation systems are typically used to solve local power issues, such as street lights, home, or business needs. Smaller wind generation systems can also be interconnected to a grid system for the purpose of selling the power that is generated by the system to a public or private utility.